


Cleaning the Slate

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in the gaps for the February 25, 2013 episode (a.k.a. The one where the boys got back together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning the Slate

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the LJ community "Small Fandom Fest." The prompt was "Will/Sonny, the discussion where Sonny finds out that Brian lied to Will about them sleeping together." I hope I did right by the requester! There is dialogue from the 2/25/13 episode included in the story for the sake of clarity and continuity. Cori Lannam urged me to go ahead and write this, even when I was struggling with it, and then she beta'd it, too--she's awesome. Any errors left are mine and mine alone. Enjoy the story!

"Can we not discuss this on the bed?" Will requested. "You're way too tempting here on the bed."

Sonny immediately did an about face and slid off the bed, ending up seated on the floor with his back against the foot of the bed.

Will clambered off the bed after Sonny and sat cross-legged opposite him.

"Better?" Sonny inquired.

Will nodded, then cleared his throat. "I have something I need you to know about. I won't blame you if you want to leave me after you hear it, but it's something I should have told you before now, and I don't want any more secrets between us."

"I can't imagine what you could tell me that would make me want to leave, but I'm okay with the no secrets thing."

Will hauled in a deep breath. "So…." He trailed off, at a loss for exactly where to begin.

Sonny reached over and took Will's hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb over Will's palm. "Take your time."

"Okay." But a mere second later it all came out in a rush anyhow. "I shot EJ."

"What?!" Sonny gasped, pulling his hand away from Will's in his shock.

"It was a long time ago, back when he and my mom were going to get married the first time. I was fourteen. I shot him in the back at their wedding."

"Oh, Will," Sonny whispered.

"He'd raped my mom," Will went on to explain. "I didn't want her to marry him."

Sonny put his hand out again, this time to squeeze Will's knee supportively. "Of course not."

"My dad told the cops he did it, and he went to jail for me."

"Oh my God." Sonny straightened and ran a hand through his hair, exhaling audibly.

"I moved to Switzerland after that to stay with my Aunt Carrie and Uncle Austin for a while, until things cooled down here," Will concluded his tale.

Sonny rested his hands in his lap and regarded Will pensively.

Leaning back on his hands, Will looked right back at Sonny. "Like I said, you know, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to walk out the door and never look back."

"Is that what you want me to do?"

Will shook his head. "No."

"You didn't have to tell me all of that."

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to. I wanted you to know because I want things to be different this time."

"And they will be," Sonny tried to assure him.

"I hope so. I mean, if this is going to be a new beginning for us, I don't want to make the same mistakes that I did before."

Sonny smiled. "You won't. Neither will I."

Will offered a short chuckle at Sonny's words. "Yeah. What mistakes did you make?"

Sonny licked his lips before answering, "I made everything that you were going through all about me." Will leaned forward to listen more closely. "You know, I didn't stop to think about what this meant for you. And I want to be there for you when your daughter's born, and I want to see you hold her hand for the first time."

"I want to see you hold her," Will countered. "I can't wait to see that."

"I just love you so much."

"Yeah."

Sonny leaned forward and kissed Will softly.

"I love you, too," Will returned when they parted for breath.

They sat in silence for a moment before Sonny asked, "So, is there anything else you need to confess?"

Will shook his head. "No," he whispered.

Sonny only had to reach a little to take up Will's hand. "Then why don't we get back to what we were doing on the bed before you decided it was time to try out for Jerry Springer."

Will playfully punched Sonny's arm with his free hand, but at the same time acquiesced, allowing Sonny to pull him up with the other.

Once they were upright, Sonny let go of Will to unbutton his shirt. Will took the cue and pulled his own shirts off over his head. The rest of their clothes followed--ending up in messy piles on the floor--and it wasn't long before Sonny reclaimed Will's hand to lead him back to the bed.

"I missed you," Will told Sonny, reached out to pull him in for a kiss.

"I missed you, too," Sonny said. He smiled wickedly as he climbed onto the bed. "Come here and let me show you how much."

Will followed Sonny's movements until they were laying side by side, their heads at the foot of the bed. "We're upside down," Will commented.

Sonny laughed. "I don't care." He raised himself up on his elbow so he could more easily lean down to kiss Will again.

The kissing became fevered when, unbidden, the image of Brian crossed Will's thoughts. Had Sonny done this very same thing with Brian while Will and Sonny were apart?

Will abruptly stopped kissing Sonny.

"Will?" Sonny questioned him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Pushing himself up into a seated position, Will forced himself to breathe deeply.

Sonny sat up, too, putting a hand on Will's thigh. "Will, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

After one more deep breath, Will asked, "What was it like with Brian?"

Sonny's brow furrowed with confusion. "I don't understand. What was what like with Brian?"

Will hung his head, not sure how to proceed.

"Will?" Sonny persisted. "What are you talking about?"

Will sighed before trying again, looking over at the wall as he spoke, unable to meet Sonny's gaze. "What was it like sleeping with…with Brian while we were…broken up?"

When he spoke again, Sonny still sounded completely confused. "What? I didn't…. Wait. Did he say something?"

Will shrugged. "Not exactly. He said just enough for me to draw my own conclusions."

It was Sonny's turn to sigh. "I'm going to kill him," he murmured. Refocusing his attention on his boyfriend, Sonny took a hold of Will's shoulders. "Will. Look at me."

Will turned his head and looked directly into Sonny's eyes.

"I didn't sleep with Brian," Sonny stated firmly. "I won't lie. I started to sleep with him one night. But I couldn't go through with it."

"You couldn't?"

Sonny shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because he wasn't you. And I'm crazy, madly, insanely in love with you."

"You didn't sleep with him?"

"I didn't," Sonny confirmed. "He was just trying to get to you."

Will expelled a breath. "Well, he succeeded."

"Will, even when we were apart, I couldn't get you out of my head. Every time I saw you it was all I could do not to kiss you and take you back. When Brian asked me back to his place and we started to fool around, it felt so wrong. Like I was cheating on you. So I left."

Will smiled widely. "So, crazy, madly, and insanely, huh?"

Sonny nodded. "Absolutely."

"Me, too."

"Okay, then, now we've got that settled, where were we?" Sonny asked with a lascivious grin.

Sonny allowed himself to be pushed back down onto the mattress. Will traced a circular path in the middle of Sonny's chest. "We were right…about…here."

Will leaned down to capture Sonny's mouth in his own. It was time to show, not tell.

End (25 July 2013)


End file.
